Dark Soul
by makeyknowsall
Summary: Mikan is a Dark soul.She lives on Gone.And every Dark Soul has a task.And her task...?Is to get the prince back here on Gone who's roaming on earth...Right at this VERY MOMENT.But can she make it that fast even though her emotions are challenging her?
1. Dark Soul

** Dark Soul  
**

** by makeyknowsall  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Please PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews after reading.**

**Hope you'll like this!**

**...  
**

I was Dead. Then Alive.

In other words, I was alive then I died then live again.

Well, if you think I'm a zombie or vampire, I am not.

I'm not even an immortal.

We can live a thousand years then die.

I mean, die directly. As in collapse, faint then die.

Actually, I lived on earth 3 months ago. I was fifteen at that time.

I mean, I died in the age of fifteen.

It was because of a car accident.

The way I remember it, there were lots of screaming and

Blood.

I remembered that I closed my eyes because I'm scared...

and then I stopped breathing.

Until I realize someone was gripping my arm so hard.

The arm was cold.

Very cold.

I managed to open my eyes.

For a split second, I thought I just died.

But then...Why can I open my eyes?

I looked up and saw a guy wearing a black cloak.

I can't really see his face though.

But his eyes...

His eyes were staring straight at me. His big red eyes.

The color of his eyes matches the color of blood.

That's when I became a Dark Soul.

They say 3 out of 10 people living on earth becomes a Dark Soul after they die.

So, we're just few.

* * *

We live in a place called Gone.

It sounds like a dimension for me.

This place does not have a sun. In other words, morning does not exist here.

This place is very dark. Very very dark.

But we can see very clearly though.

We can see people's energy.

If you think this place's a hell, it's not.

We don't loathe God.

But we don't respect God here.

We respect the lord.

I call him Dark lord.

He's the one who rules Gone.

Well, the way I understand it, our government here is monarchy.

Cool, huh?

Of course, we have the queen. But she just died 2 years ago. She's already 1,000 years old though.

And nobody can replace here.

So, the one who's left out is the prince.

I call him Dark prince.

He's the heir of the throne.

They say he's naughty and...

hot.

Huh.

A hot Dark prince.

Well, I mean in the naughty part is that he's very hard-to-get.

They say he can go back to earth disguised as human.

And then one time, his father wanted him to go back thinking his son had found the right queen.

But he's very mischievous.

Huh.

A hot mischievous dark prince.

* * *

Every Dark Soul has a task...

And my task is to get the prince back here.

On Gone.

This very moment...

* * *

**A/N: Thank u for reading. BEware of extra commas and wrong grammars.  
**


	2. Special Task

**Chapter Two of Dark Soul**

**Special Task**

**By makeyknowsall  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**AGAIN, please leave reviews after reading.**

**AGAIN, hope you'll like this.**

**...**

Natsume Hyuuga.

It's the name he used on earth.

The prince, I mean.

Cool.

The first thing my coach (yeah, we have one) said when I arrive on earth is to go to school.

Geez, do I have to?

When I arrived,on earth I mean, I was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, watch, and sneakers with the word 'rock 'n roll' on it instead of a black dress (that's our clothes in Gone).

I even have a 'rock 'n roll' bag!

* * *

Oh my God.

I saw him.

And he saw me too.

And he knows I'm a dark soul.

The worst part is, we're classmates and...

Seatmates.

My heart was pounding so fast I thought its gonna blow.

Well, to be honest, he's quite handsome for a guy.

Wait.

What shall I do?

Introduce myself?

" Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! From..from...from somewhere! What's your name?" I asked immediately even though I know his name already.

I sound stupid at this.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to be your friend, you know!" I added.

"I don't want to be your friend," Natsume said and walked away.

"But..."

Geez, I hate him already.

And I'm losing my temper now.

"Natsume!" I screamed after him.

"You know what? I hate to say this. But you're a prince. You have your own responsibility. You have your own mind! If I were you, I'll find my perfect queen RIGHT NOW, go back to Gone and rule it. Simple as that! Why can't you do it!" I blurted out.

"Why would you prefer on staying here and make your father worry than...than..." I said unable to finish my sentence.

" It's hell out there." He whispered.

I stared at him.

Well, for me, Gone is not different from hell actually.

"So you're saying that you prefer...earth than Gone...because you...you have friends here?"

Natsume nodded.

"Come on. I told you I wanted to be your friend." I said.

"I don't want to be your friend."

"Why not?"

Natsume shrugged and walked away.

"Wait?" I run after him.

"Come on. You can trust me. We can go back to Gone now. And...and the problems will be solved." And my job will be finished. Haha.

"No." He walked away again.

Again. I'm starting to lost my temper.

"Okay! Here's the deal. I will stay here JUST to guard you. And also...I will be YOUR NEW FRIEND." I said, extending my hand for him to shake with the deal.

"Okay."

"Great! By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura again. If you forget."

For the first time, Natsume smiled and shaked my hand.

YES!

My job will be done in no time.

**A/N: I know this sucks. But thanks for reading anyway. **

**Beware of wrong grammars and extra commas!**

**YES! Stay tuned for Chapter THREE.**

**PS: Don't forget to leave reviews. PLEASE.**


End file.
